


Spoiler Alert

by catling



Series: Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catling/pseuds/catling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Supergirl doesn't download shows illegally, Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> So, this does actually contain a spoiler for the latest season of Call the Midwife, so tread carefully.

"Oh, is this the one where Sister Evangelina dies?" Let the record show that Max is actually trying to be friendly for once. After all, if he's going to keep assisting the DEO with every little world-ending catastrophe, they might as well be on friendly terms. Or at least, friendlier. 

It doesn't seem to be working, though, since his innocuous question is being met with a glare that could literally set him on fire if Supergirl let it. 

"What?" Let the record also show that her tone is way more lethal than his friendly overture deserves. 

"What?" he responds, a bit defensively. "You were the one who suggested watching it while you were, you know, holding me against my will. So I kept up with it."

"Yeah, that part I get; it's an awesome show."

He nods, grateful to be back on common ground. It doesn't last. 

"The part I was taking issue with," she hisses, "was your complete disregard of spoiler rules."

"Ok, that's unfair, spoiler rules only really apply with a few days of something airing. That episode aired months ago."

"No, it aired yesterday, and I couldn't watch it since I was, you know, saving the world."

She is shaking with righteous indignation, but something clicks in his head, and he can't help it. He laughs. 

"Wait, did you actually wait for it to air in the US? Who does that?"

If anything, this has made things worse; she may actually be vibrating with rage. Like, literally. Is that a thing Kryptonians do? He feels like now probably isn't the time to ask, but makes a note to slip it into conversation later for research purposes. 

"Oh, I don't know, a law-abiding citizen?!!!" This is said several octaves higher than is really reasonable, and the few DEO agents still on duty glance over. Kara looks abashed and mouths an apology before shifting her attention back to him. 

And ok, yes, he started out trying to be friendly, but this is just too big an opening for Max not go for. "Right, I forgot: Truth, Justice, and the American Way." 

"That's not even my thing." This part she mutters in irritation, before sighing and slumping back down into the seat to gaze forlornly at the laptop screen, paused on Shelagh Turner's face. 

"Sorry." Max decides to go for serious, since she seems to be genuinely upset. "I really did assume you'd seen it."

"It's not that." Kara shakes her head and gives him a muted smile. "It's just, I really liked Sister Evangelina." She looks up at him, daring him to laugh at her. 

He doesn't. "Me too." He volunteers, taking a chance and sitting in the swivel chair nearest hers. 

She eyes him speculatively, and finding no apparent insincerity in his tone, gestures toward the screen. "Do you want to--"

He has just spent half the night helping her save the world, and he has a morning meeting in about four hours. But he really does need to build up some good will here, and it is a really good episode. 

"Absolutely, but you know I can put it up on the big screen, right?"

"The surveillance screens that are paid for with taxpayer money and for the sole use of the DEO?"

He looks at the tiny laptop screen, and then back to the aforementioned government screens. 

She sighs. "Oh, fine. I might as well be traumatized in style."

"That's the spirit."


End file.
